Dejame curar tus heridas
by Aqua MissJackson
Summary: Takahashi Misaki un estudiante comun de preparatoria esta profundamente enamorado pero el amor no correspondido es el peor destructor. Usami Akihiko un popular y existoso escritor lo toma como su alumno y en el proceso tratara de reconstruir su alma... LEMON UsaxMisa
1. Prologo

Bueno esta es una nueva historia de una pareja muy famosa en el mundo yaoi n.n esto es dedicado a mi mejor amiga y mi hermana Karla n.n

Espero les guste dejen sus comentarios ^^

Prologo:

-¡Ya Te dije que esto esta mal! Esta formula es todo lo contrario de lo que necesitas para el problema.

-¡Ah ya dejame! Se supone que eres mi tutor entonces enseñame.

La misma pelea que se daba durante las ultimas 3 semanas. Usami Akihiko por un favor que le hizo a Takahiro comenzo a darle tutorias para el ingreso a la universidad a Misaki. Pero al parecer estos dos no se llevaban muy bien...

-¿Acaso no ponias atencion en clase?

-No tenia por que ponerle...

-¿Que? ¿y por que no?.- El castaño dudo un poco en contarle pero penso que solo asi lo dejaria en paz.

-No tengo amigos en esa clase solo Shizuka

... todos los demas son unos hipocritas y tontos. La mayoria de las clases solo hablan dr ellos

-Bueno solo deberias ignorarlos y seguir con tus clases

-Claro.- Misaki esperaba un poco mas de apoyo por parte de el en el comentario cosa que tuvo despues.

-Muy bien ya que no tienes las cosas basicas te las enseñare desde el principio antes de comenzar los problemas.- El castaño quedo sorprendido al escuchar esto y comenzo a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Comenzaron a estudiar y Usagui le enseño con mucha paciencia cada uno de los temas que vendrian en el examen. Y cuando estaban a punto de terminar sono el telefono movil de Misaki.

-Bueno... No... Estoy tomando clases... Si, claro... ¡¿QUE?! ... NO... Oh enseguida voy!... Si, si, te veo en la parada.- Usagi lo miraba con cara de no entender mientras se retiraba los lentes.

-¿Sucede algo?.- le pregunto mientras el mas joven tomaba todas sus cosas apresuradamente y las metia a su mochila

-Disculpame me tengo que ir. ¿Lo siento podriamos continuar mañana?- decia con

voz apresurada y concentrada en guardar sus cosas.

-Claro pero ¿que paso? ¿Algun problema?

-Si.-tomo su mochila y salio de la habitacion para despues bajar por las pequeñas esceleras hasta la sala y comenzar a cruzarla hasta la puerta.- Norio tuvo un accidente en la avenida saliendo de la escuela. Debo ir a ayudarlo rapido solo a mi y a Mikoto nos queda cerca.

-¿Mikoto? ¿Norio? No es de mi incunbencia pero ¿Son amigos tuyos?-le dijo el peliplata mientras lo seguia hasta la puerta.

-Compañeros de escuela.

-Lo que odiabas ¿no?

Esto detuvo a Misaki al momento de tomar la perilla en su mano. ¿Por que? ¿ Por que ayudar a personas que solo te humillan y solo te hacen a un lado? Penso Usagi pero para toda pregunta hay una respuesta sea correcta o no, sea buena o no.

-Aun si los odio- Volteo el castaño y vio al otro a los ojos- Eso no cambia el hecho de que sean humanos y mis compañeros de clase. Debo ayudarlo. Jamas le negare ayuda a alguien que la necesite lo odio o no. Somos humanos Usagi-san. Por ahi debemos comenzar.

Abrio la puerta y salio dejandola cerrar sola. El de ojos violeta solo se quedo parado frente a la puerta y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. De su bolsillo saco uma cajetilla de cigarillos y saco uno de estos lo coloco entre sus labios y de el otro bolsillo saco el encendedor para prender el cigarrillo. Le dio una leve calada soltando humo blanco espeso por la boca.

-Humanos... Bien Misaki


	2. Se rompe

Muy bien este es el primer capitulo :3 espero sea de su agrado

Dejen sus comentarios ^^

Se rompe...

-¿Crees que es demaciado espacioso si dejo la imagen ahi sola?- Pregunto la chia de ojos azabache

-Oh no claro que no, de hecho deberias centrarla para dejar el texto por ambos lados.

Misaki un chico sencillo, trabajador y entusiasta, trabajaba para su proyecto final de la escuela ya que estaba a puntobde salir e ingresar a la universidad. Misaki, un chico de ojos verdes profundo y piel palida pasaba a cumplir sus 18 años y hacerse mayor de edad.

-Misaki-kun, ¿me podrias pasar la engrapadora?

-Por supuesto.- Tomo le pequeña maquina y se la paso a su compañera Shisuka, Kuran Shisuka. Una chica muy dulce y amable de piel bronceada y cabello largo y negro asi como sus ojos que eran sumamente profundo. Junto con ella el ojiverde hacia su proyecto final. Algo que por supuesto Misaki disfrutaba demaciado. Asi es: Takahashi Misaki estaba perdida y completamente enamorado de Shisuka desde que se conocieron en la primaria y ha guardado y cultivado ese amor desde entonces. Mientras la morena escribia el castaño se perdia mirando su rostro y se sonrojaba aveces inclusive suspiraba. En ese momento se dio cuenta: En unas semanas tendria su examen de ingreso a la universidad y sabia que ambos irian a distintos rumbos. El a Mitsuhashi y ella a Tokio. Debia hacer algo o jamas volveria a verla. Salio de su dulce trance y comenzo a maquinar lo que tendria que hacer. Sus mejillas ardieron se tornaron rojizas a mas no poder por su piel tan blanca. Tenia que hacerlo ahora o jamas lo haria. Tomo aire y tomo una postura derecha.

-Shizuka...

-¿Si?- lamorena levanto la mirada para contestarle con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo debo decirte algo.

¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤· ¤·

-Vamos Usagi, no seas tan duro con el, apenas va hacer su examen de ingreso a la universidad.

-No Takahiro. No le he hecho nada y aun asi me contesta como si yo tuviera la culpa de que vaya mal en los examenes preliminares. Se que lo pusiste bajo mi tutoria para que avanze y pase el examen pero el se cierra a las posibilidades aun con el potencial que tiene. Seria un genio si no fuera tan obstinado.

El pelinegro de lentes comenzo a reir a carcajadas. Sabia que su hermano era obstinado por que no le tenia la suficiente confianza a su tutor. Al mismo Akihiko Usami. El famoso novelista y uno de los mas reconocidos. El profesor Usagi era muy buen amigo de Takahiro Takahashi el Hermano mayor de Misaki. Takahiro le habia pedido que le ayudara a su hermano pequeño para que pasara su examen para el ingreso a la univerdidad.

-Tal vez es asi pero es por que es muy terco y timido al principio. Solo deja que te tome confianza. Ya lo veras; se llevaran bien.

-Ya lo vi... El es... Especial.- Dijo entre susurros recordando lo que paso un dia anterior.

-¿Que?

- Ah no nada,

-Bien Usagi.- El de lentes se puso de pie y tomo su maletin- Me tengo que ir al trabajo la hora del almuerzo ya paso.

-Claro- el de pelo plateado tambien se puso de pie para acompañar a su amigo a la puerta de su apartamento. Se despidieron y Usagi fue a la cocina a preparse un cafe cosa que le quedo amarga ya que no sabia utilizar la cafetera ni medir el polvo asi que no se lo bebio. Subio las escaleras hasta su cuarto y siguio trabajando en su nueva novela. El sueño le gano y termino durmiendo almenos unas 3 horas...

Un portazo demaciado sonoro lo saco de su profundo sueño. Se escucho como la puerta del departamento cerrarse como si del viento se tratara. Movio las cobijas malumorado y de mala gana camino desde su cama a la puerta de su cuarto. Tomo la perilla y se detuvo un momento por si su esperado invitado decia algo ya que sabia que era su estudiante tenporal. Nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Giro la perilla y abrio su puerta que daba a la escaleras y se veia todo su amplio departamento. La tarde se habia tornado rojisa y los colores naranjas entraban como rayos tenues de sol por la ventana y en medio del departento al lado del sofa estaba el cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Llegas tarde.- El mas joven no contesto hasta unos segundos despues gritandole con coraje y la voz entrecortada y entumecida

-¡Callate!

Esto estremecio al peliplata que quedo con los ojos como platos. Comenzo a bajar las escaleras sin quitarle la vista al joven pero se detuvo unos escalones antes al ver que unos mechones de cabello castaño cubrian gruesas y continuas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas


	3. Impulsos

Hola chicos ^^ sé que querrán matarme porque no he continuado los otros dos pendientes pero ya casi. No tardare lo prometo muchas gracias a los que han comentado y seguido nwn espero les agrade

Byebye

Impulsos

Camino hasta el pequeño castaño con algo de lentitud. Noto que cerraba sus puños con fuerza y lloraba dando pequeños espasmos. En los delineado rastros que dejaban sus lágrimas se reflejaban los colores naranjas y rojizos de la tarde.

-¿Misaki?- Estiro su brazo para poder alcanzar el hombro del castaño pero este en un segundo con su mano retiro el brazo de Usagi empujandolo con brusquedad.

-! No me toques!

-Estas mas violento de lo usual.

-¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! Siempre que vengo aqui solo me vienes a decir que hacer. No tengo ni idea de a que vine.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Paso algo en la escuela?- Misaki no contesto, siguio llorando, tomo una de sus mangas y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos pero estas no dejaban de desbordarse.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Oh?- Usagi solo esperaba a que el castaño hablara

-¡¿Por que diablos las mujeres son de esa manera?! ¡¿Por qué nos suben a lo mas alto para dejarnos caer?! Yo... yo quería cuidar de ella, estar a su lado cuando mas lo necesitara, ver su sonrisa, y asi fue, estuve a su lado, traté de cuidarla. Todo este tiempo... me hizo sentir especial... me hizo creer en ella... y ahora ¡¿Solo era su compañero de clase?! Por tanto tiempo guarde lo que sentia para que ... Para que se enamorara de un imbécil que no sabe si quiera tratarla como se merece...- Usagi se acercó lo mas que pudo al castaño hasta estar enfrenste de el si que este se diera cuenta- Yo... yo no soy... suficiente... para ella... ¿Que fue... lo que hice mal?- Todo aquel dolor se desbordaba al igual que sus gruesas lagrimas que no paraban de salir por mucho que las secara con las mangas de su camisa. En algun momento tenia que dejar salir todo eso y algo le indico que debia ir donde su tutor para desahogarse y llorar agosto. Espero unos segundos a la contestación del peli plata pero solo hubo silencio hasta que se percató de la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

-¿Quieres... que cure tus heridas?-levanto la mirada y se topo con la de un hombre serio y sombrío que lo miraba con ojos indescriptibles.

-¿Qué?- Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar su tutor tomo con ambas manos su rostro y lo beso de golpe pero con ternura y suavidad presionando un poco. Misaki quedo totalmente pasmado. Sus lágrimas dejaron de salir, sus ojos enrojecidos se abrieron por completo al ver los parpados suevamente cerrados de Usagi y sentir ese contacto. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y empujo al peliplata con ambas manos deshaciendo el beso.

-¿¡Que crees que haces?! Por qué t-... mmm.- en unos momentos fue callado por otro beso mas profundo y mas fuerte. Trato de poner los brazos para safarse, pero Usagi ya lo tenía sostenido fuertemente de la cintura y dr sus hombros. Trataba de empujarlo, tirar de su ropa y mover la cabeza, pero todo aquello era inutil hasta que el mismo Usagi se detuvo y se separo un poco.

- Voy a curar tus heridas Misaki- acaricio con una de sus manos el rostro del castaño con mucha ternura pasando por un parpado limpiando una lagrima sobrante- lo quieras o no.

-Co... Como... Usagi...

-Sanare todas tus heridas- dio un pequeño y casto beso en su frente- Con amor y placer.

-Que-

Una vez mas fue callado por los labios de su tutor. La fuerza de sus brazos, lo abandono y se comenzó a dejar llevar por los labios y los brazos de Usagi. Este comenzó a utilizar su lengua acariciando la del pequeño y lo inclino lentamente hasta dejarlo sobre el sillon. Dejo su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello lamiendolo y mordiéndolo solo un poco.

-Usagi... no... Espera... ha...

Una de sus manos se colo por debajo de su camisa, y comenzo a acariciar desde su abdomen hasta su pecho y de nuevo saco la mano para desabrochar cada uno de los botones con una sola mano. A Misaki ya no le quedaban fuerzas mas que para gemir. Usagi se levanto y miro a los ojos al castaño. Parecia que el peliplata brillaba ante la luz del atardecer. Asi lo veia Misaki. Sus ojos lijeramente entrecerrados lo veian con tranquilidad y cariño. Lo hipnotisaban y le hacian perderse en esos cristales purpuras. De quien sabe donde saco fuerzas y valor y lentamente subio sus brazos posicionandolos en la nuca de su tutor. Sus manos temblaban o de tristesa o de nervios. Tal vez las dos.

-Usagi...san...- este tomo una de las manos y la beso

-Todo esta bien Misaki. Mirame.

Y asi fue. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Usagi bajo su rostro para toparse con la frente de Misaki. Lo beso. Pero esta vez el menor correspondio el beso. Se estaba dejando llevar. Todo el amor que fue rechazado por Shizuka estaba siendo recibido por Akihiko. Misaki se abrazo de Usagi con ambos brazos para profundizar el beso. Esta vez el menor dejo entrar la lengua ajena con mas facilidad y un poco de gusto. El mayor se dio cuenta de esto. Se separo un momento para aflojarse la corbarta color purpura y desabrocharce la camiza azul marino que llevaba puesta. Le castaño se incorporo aun aturdido por la situacion con los ojos humedos y se percato de que enfrente de el tenia el torso mas perfecto que jamas habia visto. Perfectamente delineado y la piel de porcelana.

-Misaki...- Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos del dueño de semejante cuerpo. No tardo y se abrazó de el hundiéndose en su hombro y dejandose querer. Ambos estaban semidesnudos asi que comenzaron a sentire calor del otro. Misaki se había perdido en si mismo. Se separo y el mismo, por impulso de su cuerpo o tal vez de su corazón le planto un beso a Usagi. Esto lo dejo con los ojos como platos pero sabía lo que sucedía y dejo que pasara. Posiciono sus manos en sus glúteos y cintura para acercarlo aun mas. Pero como todo buen momento, algo debe interrumpir.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¡Soy Aikawa de la editorial Madokawa!- Dijo uma chica de pelo rojiso abriendo de un portaso y sacando de su trance a ambos hombres- ¿Oh? ¿Interrumpo algo ?


End file.
